kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid
Full Name: Astrid Hofferson Homeland: Berk Religion: Norse Pagan Friends/Allies: Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, Stormfly, Stoick the Vast, Gobber the Belch, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret, Skullcrusher, Grump, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Elthibar, Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Mystic, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Djali, M.K., Nod, Liam Neeson, Ser Jorah, Daenerys Targayren, Drogon Viserion and Rhaegal, Princess Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Roy Pulsipher, Nick Walker, Mildred Proctor Enemies: Drago Bludvist, Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Malcor, Cynafwr, Dametora, Mor'du, Judge Frollo, Mandrake, Bane, Smaug, King Joffrey, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Bobby Hayes, the Deadoes, Stanley Nawlicki, Pulaski Character Information Astrid Hofferson, simply known as Astrid (voiced by America Ferrera), is the girlfriend of Hiccup Haddock, the future daughter-in-law of Stoick and Valka, and one of the deuteragonists in the DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon movies, which are based on the books by Cressida Cowell. In the first film, Astrid is shown to be very hostile towards Hiccup due to his lack of skills in combat and dragon training, and because of that, there has been announced tension between the two. And throughout the film, she constantly tries to avoid the irritably flirtations of Snotlout, who tries to win her over. However, Astrid begins to discover that Hiccup's secret to suddenly being successful in dragon training is working with a night fury named Toothless, and one day, confronts Hiccup in the woods about the situation. Upon meeting Toothless in the process, she runs off threatening to tell the entire village of Berk about Toothless, only to be captured by Hiccup and Toothless themselves. Eventually, Astrid begins to soften up on Hiccup, saying that the flight is pretty cool, and that Toothless is amazing. Later, Astrid agrees to keep the night fury a secret for the sake of Hiccup's newfound friendship. On the day of Hiccup's final exam, Toothless unexpectedly is revealed in front of the entire arena, angering Stoick in the process when he realizes that Hiccup befriended him in the first place. Upon Stoick disowning Hiccup harshly, Astrid shows lots of remorse for Hiccup, saying that he lost everything: his first best friend, his father, and his tribe. Hiccup plans to make things right, and Astrid rounds up Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to help him end the battle with the Red Death dragon, and save Toothless. By the end of the first movie, Astrid is saddened that Hiccup had sacrificed himself, but is pretty much alive and well, save for his left leg. Astrid shares her first kiss with Hiccup, thus preparing their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. In the second film, Astrid and her new Deadly Nadder friend, Stormfly, are seen participating in dragon racing with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Rufnut, and Tuffnut with their dragons, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch, minus Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid and Stormfly eventually win the dragon race, taking the game and naming themselves the victors, even exciting Stoick, who earlier shouted, "That's my future daughter-in-law!". Later after the race, Astrid and Stormfly meet with Hiccup and Toothless on "Itchy Armpit", where Hiccup and Astrid humor each other by mimicking a conversation about Hiccup becoming next in line for chief, since Stoick is stepping down and retiring, much to Astrid's excitement. However, since Hiccup will have little time to spend with his friends and more time to lead an entire village, Astrid will have to balance between flying Stormfly and Toothless, but Hiccup tells her that she knows who she is and what she is capable of. Astrid tells him that what he's searching for is in his heart, not on the other way around and then kisses him on the cheek, but becomes disgusted after Hiccup was covered in dragon drool (which doesn't wash out). Moments later, Astrid, Hiccup, and their dragon companions find an abandoned boat which is handled by Eret, a dragon trapper working for Drago Bludfist. Eret reveals that Drago will be coming for their dragons soon, and even shows a bruise on the left side of his chest which was compliments of Drago on the last time he showed up with literally no dragons. After returning to Berk, the island is ordered on lockdown for the battle with Drago, and Astrid, knowing what Hiccup is about to do, tells him not to go and change Drago's mind. But Hiccup and Toothless take off anyways, with Astrid and Stormfly following them back to Eret's boat. Moments later, a big shootout between the riders and the crew of Eret erupts, with Astrid pushing Eret away from the net shooter and telling him to hold his fire. Astrid is told by Stoick to take the riders back to Berk for their safety, but she later disobeys that order and, with the help of the other riders, kidnaps Eret and forces him to lead the way to Drago. Eret refuses at first, for fear that Drago may do worse to him than branding his chest, but Eret eventually and reluctantly gives in and says that he'll take them to Drago, after Astrid says to Stormfly to drop him and then catch him. After arriving at Drago's campsite, Astrid tells Eret to stay put and tells Stormfly not to let him get any ideas about escaping. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut discover the campsite, but moments later are held hostage by Drago himself after Eret blows their cover in Drago's favor. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut are sickened with disgust when Drago presses down on Hookfang's snout. Astrid and the other riders are further sickened with disbelief after Eret announces that he has "captured" them and their respective dragons for him with no "extra charge". Eventually, Astrid and the other riders realize that Drago doesn't have the other dragons at all, besides Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch, and Astrid manages to taunt Drago by saying that Hiccup with Toothless will arrive to save their lives and destroy the campsite. However, Drago orders Eret to be killed, only for Stormfly to take a sacrifice for him and get shot, much to Astrid's fear and sadness. Eret, knowing that this was all his fault for starting this, manages to make things right by fighting off Drago's men, earning Astrid's respect and the other riders' respect as well. Later, Astrid, Eret, and the other riders free their dragons and eventually, start up a ride-around the campsite, destroying every evil machine Drago has set up. Astrid realizes that Eret is full of surprises and gives him flying lessons on Stormfly. Moments later, Hiccup and Astrid reunite, with Astrid and Eret meeting Hiccup's mother, Valka, for the first time, and afterwards, Toothless is hypnotized by Drago to kill Stoick. Astrid, Valka, Hiccup, and Gobber grieve over Stoick's sudden death, and as a result, a funeral is held in Stoick's honor. Hiccup, knowing what must be done, takes over his father's position as chief and declares that he, along with the rest of the group, return to Berk, to save the dragons and stop Drago once and for all. By the end of the movie, Astrid, Valka, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, all of the Berk villagers, the dragons, and Hiccup and Toothless, all take a stand against Drago, thus forcing the villain and his Bewilderbeast to flee in the ocean. Everybody rejoices in victory at Drago's defeat, and Astrid, knowing how happy that Hiccup has found his calling, shares her next kiss with Hiccup. Hiccup is appointed chief in place of his father, to everybody's joy. Trivia *Astrid and her group will join Kristoff, Anna, their Ohana, and their other friends in Kristoff and Anna's Adventures Chronicles and Kristoff and Anna meet The Fifth Element. Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Dragon riders Category:DreamWorks Animation characters Category:Kristoff and Anna's Adventures Series Category:Friends Category:Allies